


头条新闻

by 3squareT



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, 极致沙雕, 沙雕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3squareT/pseuds/3squareT
Summary: 这一炮打得真好。Clark心里想，我不仅看到了，我现在还要乱写。





	头条新闻

头条新闻

 

·Arthur Curry / Orm Marius

·漫画+电影背景，电影人设，有私设。极度OOC，极致沙雕，原梗见评论

·为避免混淆，除人名外，其他特殊名词（代号、地名……）均采用中文译名（如：瞭望塔、海洋领主、蝙蝠侠……）。若有翻译差错，请谅解。

·对不起，我是个沙雕

 

“Clark Kent！”

Perry White那充满了对头条新闻的热爱和激情的嗓音一把把大都会的底层记者从几夜没睡的些许疲惫中拉了回来，“我已经交稿了，Perry，你就不能让我上个厕所？”

才不是，超人不需要上厕所，Clark只是需要点个人空间来处理一下瞭望塔的事。有什么事情能比在繁忙工作中尿遁脱身上厕所玩手机更美妙呢？没有，绝对没有。

“记下这个标题，”Perry精准地找到Clark所在的那个隔间，啪啪拍了两下门，门板发出脆弱的响声，仿佛它所经受的是毁灭日的撞击，而不是一个普通的人类主编，“‘超级英雄与超级恶棍：爱恨情仇’。”

“什么？”

“你觉得太戏剧了？那这个如何：‘是什么让他们放下成见？’加粗，破折号，‘爱。’最后这个单词给我加到最粗。”

“我想我是错过了什么。”Clark平静地开口，“Perry，我不写正义联盟那些无谓的八卦。另外，这些东西不都是实习生来写的吗？他们写得比我更好，老天，个个都是奥斯卡金牌编剧。”

“所以你没在里面玩手机？是我看错你了，Clark。好吧，这次不一样，你上网看看就知道了。十分钟之内马上出来，打爆你线人的电话，有必要的话，让Louise帮你。我要《星球日报》抢占第一手消息——你听见没有？”

“好。”Clark有气无力地回答。为什么生活就不愿意放过大都会的氪星之子呢？

“不要在里面玩手机了，Clark！那玩意儿会让你——”

“我知道！”Clark立马截住Perry的话，“我马上打电话给线人，Perry，让我安静地上个厕所！”

送走了Perry，Clark瘫在马桶盖上。过了好一会儿，他才拿起手机，按下快捷呼叫。电话响了三声，那边的人接起电话来：

“Wayne。”

“他们知道了，”Clark只觉得自己像是被一块陨石那么大的氪石迎面击中，“他们不仅知道了，还要我乱写。”

 

瞭望塔再次召开了小型紧急会议。在圆桌一侧，坐着两位当事人；在圆桌另一侧，坐着两位目击证人和永远可靠的顾问。

“这是什么，”Orm冷笑一声，话里带刺，“私人审讯？”

“Orm，”Arthur立马厉声警告他，“不许说话。”

去他的粉色氪石，你们两个装得还挺像。Clark双手撑额，假装自己是因为头疼而没有直视对方。实际上，他的X视线都要把台面瞪出洞来了，你们两个的腿在桌子下交叠得像积木层层叠一样。拉奥啊，Arthur的手都要伸进他弟弟两腿之间了。

“我可不知道陆地人喜欢玩这套。”Orm勾起嘴角，哼笑一声，“我有权利要求公开我的判决过程。”

“我们正在经历一场信任危机。”Bruce Wayne终于开口打破这尴尬的沉默。不用想，坐在他旁边的Barry Allen肯定一直盯着自己的椅子不敢动。Clark稍微分神去看了看年轻人，发现他已经快要滑到桌子底下去了。不，坚持住，Allen，桌子下的场景更加辣眼睛。

明明是三个人主导的质询，现在只剩一个人尚存战斗力。

“关我什么事？”Orm一皱眉，立马就要站起来，“我承认，我想对陆地发起仇恨战争，但这个罪名我可不背。”

“Ormi，”Arthur一把按住他弟弟的肩膀，“坐下，别这么激动。”

Ormi？

Ormi——拉奥啊，为什么我的听力这么好？

Clark觉得自己耳朵发烫，脑子不受控制地开始播放起今天早上的旖旎画面：肢体交缠、压抑喘息、耳鬓厮磨、温暖呼吸，还有半挂在手臂上的衣服、有悖伦理的水乳交融……停，不能再想了，Clark觉得自己脸颊上的温度实在过高，急忙把额头靠在桌子上降温——

砰。

他撞到了桌子。

桌子上的裂痕宛如裂谷一般蜿蜒到Arthur和Orm那端。在屋子里所有的超能人类能有所反应之前，它像开场表演的幕布那样一分为二，重重地砸在地板上。

Arthur甚至还没来得及把他的手收回来。

Barry Allen终于滑到了地上，但落地之前，他立马化作一道闪电跑走了。Clark不担心他，Bruce应该警告过他不要出去乱说，倒是Perry的语音留言一定挤满了他的语音信箱——Clark得给个交代，要不他就别想在《星球日报》继续做记者了。经济下行，找工作可难了。

“谢谢你，超人。”Bruce双手抱在胸前，“既然我们开诚布公了，那我们就来谈谈信任危机这件事——你们谁想对今天早上的事负责？”

Clark脑子一道闪电劈过。

“开诚布公”，破折号，加粗，“谁要对此负责？”最后那个词加到最粗。

 

“你们谁想对今天早上的事负责？”

蝙蝠侠话音未落，Orm立马把Arthur的手从腿上用力拍了下去，同时恶狠狠地瞪着现任七海之王。他哥哥竟然还敢向他保证，他的陆地人同僚绝对不会出去乱说。

“实际上……”Arthur尴尬地开口，“我们——”

“……都碰到了枪。*”Orm迅速接话。

这句话已经完美描述了当时的场景了。老实说，他们两个也分不清到底是谁先动的手。怪遗传性性吸引吧，是基因先动的手，推论一下，都是他们父母辈的错。

“什么枪？”蝙蝠侠的声音里毫无情感波动。

“我们都有的枪。”

“我们能不能跳过这个话题？”氪星之子终于开口了，Orm还以为他要融化了，“重点是，有人看到了，有人听到了，还有人出去乱说了。”

“除了我们，在场的人只有你和刚刚那个小子。”Orm挑起眉毛，“你们不解决出去乱说的人，反而找我们？”

“Ormi，”Arthur的手掌落到他肩胛骨之间，来回抚摸，“别这样，是我们——”

“你选择地表的世界，你效忠于他们，我都接受了——因为你救回了我们的母亲，”Orm又露出那副以迷惑为盾、实则嘲讽为矛的表情，“但，连这种事，你都要帮着他们，而不是亚特兰蒂斯？”

“我看不出这件事情和亚特兰蒂斯有什么关系。”蝙蝠侠依旧沉着冷静，他甚至把手搭到超人的椅子上，用手臂压着另外一人的披风，防止他滑到椅子底下。

“当然有关系了，”Orm哼了一声，“这叫联姻，是至高无上的和平与和解。换句话说，亚特兰蒂斯和陆地休战了。”

 

Clark坐在电脑前，文思泉涌，把键盘打得劈里啪啦响。Perry从未见过他这么有干劲，便走到年轻记者身后，读起了他屏幕上的标题：

“‘联姻’，破折号，‘带来希望’，加到最粗——这是个好题目，我喜欢。”

“那当然。”Clark甚至没回头看他，他正忙着赶稿呢。

这一炮打得真好。Clark心里想，我不仅看到了，我现在还要乱写。

 

END

 

彩蛋一：

“我要死了！”

今天早上，Barry Allen一边嚎着一边冲出男士卫生间。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *都碰到了枪：出自《芝加哥》，原曲为《我们都碰到了那把枪（We Both Reached for the Gun）》
> 
> *原梗：https://fx.weico.net/share/48227249.html?weibo_id=4316008136852653


End file.
